Teuflischer Engel
by annj
Summary: Severus hatte gehofft, diese Frage von seinem vierjährigen Sohn niemals gestellt zu bekommen. Epilog-Epilog für WatchersGoddess's Story "Advocatus Diaboli".


A/N: Für Rica!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir... außer Rica :-D

* * *

Jeder Sonntag war ein kleiner Urlaub... wenn auch ein sehr kurzer.

Gemütlich las er bereits seit geraumer seine Zeitung, nur unterbrochen von seinen wiederholten „Kaffeewiederaufwärmungsmaßnahmen".

Durch die geöffneten Fenster hörte er die Wellen trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen aufgewühlt gegen die Felsen klatschen. Wolken zogen wie im Schnellvorlauf am Himmel entlang, änderten ihre Form im Sekundentakt und nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten zehn Minuten wanderte sein Blick zuerst aus dem Fenster, wo Hermine gerade dabei war, frisch gewaschene Wäsche auf eine frei in der Luft hängenden Leine aufzureihen, und anschließend auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Küchentischs, wo seine vierjähriger Sohn Eric dabei war, mit seinen zauberstabförmigen Stiften bunte Farbklekse auf ein weißes Pergament zu zaubern.

Gerade wollte er sich erneut dem Artikel über das Auslieferverbot des neuesten Rennbesens aus dem Hause „Qualität für Quidditch" widmen (_**„Nicht nur schnell sondern auch effektiv – Der neue Feuerblitz mit eingebautem Navigationssystem" **_- wobei etwa 50% der ausgelieferten Besen die unerwünschte Eigenschaft hatten, ihre Besitzer im Kreis zu führen), als er Blicke auf sich spürte.

Er blinzelt über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg und tatsächlich: die nachdenklich wirkenden Augen seines seines Sohnes ruhten beharrlich auf ihm.

Eine Sekunde lang, zwei Sekunden lang. Fünf Sekunden lang. Severus kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Er kannte diesen Blick sehr genau. Hatte schon einige unerfreuliche Erfahrungen mit eben diesem gemacht. Und jedes Mal musste er sich seiner eigenen pädagogischen Unfähigkeit stellen und hilfesuchend nach Hermine rufen.

„Eric?"

„Daddy?" Noch immer weigerte sich sein Sohn zu blinzeln, eine furchtbare Angewohnheit, die Eric sich leider von seiner Mutter abgeguckt hatte, was Severus wiederum jedes Mal zur Weißglut und seine Augen zum tränen brachte.

Severus blinzelte hastig um das kratzige Gefühl unter seinen Augenlidern zu verwischen.

„Ja?"

Das würde kein gutes Ende geben.

„Kennst du … kennst du Lydia, Daddy?" Sein rundes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, die unmöglich zu deuten war. „Ihre Mutter gibt ihr immer ganz leckere Kürbiskekse mit in den Kindergarten."

Severus verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, was das mit Kürbiskeksen zu tun haben sollte und schüttelte statt dessen den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kenne keine Lydia, Eric. Hast du deinen Kakao schon ausgetrunken?"

Angriff war im Hause Snape schon immer die beste Verteidigung gewesen.

„Ja." Eric nickte, nicht ohne vorher einen Blick in seine kakaoverschmierte Tasse zu werfen. „Sie hat lange gelbe Haare. So!" Er hielt das Pergament hoch und deutete auf einen runden, gelben Fleck, den Severus eher als implodierte Sonne identifiziert hätte als einen blonden Mädchenhaarschopf. „Siehst du? Ihre Haare sind sooo lang. Wie Mommys."

Severus nickte geduldig und hoffte damit das Gespräch beenden zu können. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache und es wollte verhindern, sich den Rest des Tages anhören zu müssen, wie seltsam sein Sohn die Haarspangen eines vierjährigen Mädchens fand.

„Ja ich sehe es." Er nickte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinem Sohn und blickte ihn dann mit seiner strengsten Miene an. „Und wenn du fertig ausgetrunken hast, was machst du dann mit der Tasse?"

Einen Moment lang starrte der Junge ihn mit riesigen, fast schwarzen Augen an, bevor er gehorsam die Tasse nahm und eine Spur Kakaotropfen hinter sich herziehend die Tassen neben das Waschbecken stellte.

„Sehr gut, Eric. Jetzt kannst du weiter malen", lobte Severus mit fester Stimme und beobachtete, wie der kleine Junge zurück auf seinen Stuhl krabbelte und die Stifte in die Hand nahm.

Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen.

Zufrieden und lautlos seufzend wandte sich Severus wieder seiner Zeitung, als erneut die piepsige Stimme erklang. „Sie ist ein Mädchen, stimmt's Daddy?"

Oh nein!

„Das ist richtig."

Bitte nicht weiter fragen.

„Daddy?"

Severus knurrte mürrisch. „Was?"

„Lydia hat gesagt, wenn sie groß ist, kann sie Babys machen und dafür brauch sie gar keine Jungs wie mich."

Severus wünschte sich einen solchen navigationsunfähigen Besen zu haben, wo er die Vierjährige drauf setzen und ins Nirvana schicken konnte.

„Daddy? Wie machen Frauen denn die Babys?"

Soviel zum Thema sonntägliche Ruhe.

Er gab sich Mühe, seine Hände nicht zittern zu lassen als er die Zeitung sorgsam zusammenfaltete und in Richtung Fenster brüllte: „Hermine! Würdest du bitte mal kurz kommen?"


End file.
